Rangkaian Kisah Mereka
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Sebuah drabble fic berbentuk M-I-D-O-T-A-K-A berisi cerita manis tentang hubungan Midorima dan Takao dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. MidoTaka or TakaMido, choose yourself! #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**Rangkaian Kisah Mereka**

**.**

**a Midorima and Takao drabble fic by Hibari A. BeenBin**

**.**

_**Midorima**_

"Midorima Shintaro?"

Pemuda berbando merah itu tersenyum sumringah. Telinganya tidak asing mendengar nama itu, tetapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan si Midorima ini. Kira-kira orang seperti apa yang akan ditemuinya? Orang seperti apa yang akan sekelas dengannya nanti?

Suara langkah yang semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Takao membuatnya berbalik dari papan pembagian kelas. _Uwaa.. Tinggi sekali, _hal itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan 195cm di hadapannya.

"Kenapa-_nanodayo_?"

'Ha? _Nanodayo_?' pikirnya sejenak sebelum membalas, "ah, maaf.. Kamu tinggi banget sih! Hahaha.."

"Hehe.. Namaku Takao Kazunari, kamu?" Takao mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Midorima Shintaro," jawab pemuda itu singkat tapi tidak menyambut uluran tangan Takao.

"EH? Midorima Shintaro itu kamu? Waah _Midori _cocok hahaha!" Pemuda berambut gelap itu menunjuk rambut Midorima yang berwarna hijau. Ia seperti tidak menghiraukan jika uluran tangan yang tidak disambut Midorima itu sebenarnya menandakan jika sang pemuda jangkung tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kita sekelas lho Shin-_chan_! Ayo ikut aku, kelas kita di sana!" Takao menarik Midorima menjauh dari papan yang mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa lain. Menggenggam tangannya, membawa sang pemuda jangkung melewati kantin, aula, lorong-lorong hingga sampai pada sebuah kelas kosong.

"_**Aku duduk di depanmu ya, Shin-chan!"**_

_**In Love?**_

Katanya cinta itu tidak memandang perbedaan. Seorang manusia tidak bisa menebak dan menentukan kepada siapa ia akan jatuh cinta. Katanya cinta itu kebebasan. Tidak ada darah biru ataupun darah merah dalam kamus cinta, tidak juga kaya atau miskin.. Ya, katanya.

Midorima membolak-balik buku yang ia temukan di perpustakaan, sedikit merasa bingung kenapa ia bisa mengambil buku macam ini.

"_When in Love_? Shin-_chan_, aku tidak tahu kamu juga baca buku seperti ini," ujar Takao sembari mengunyah permen karet rasa _blackcurrent._

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mengambilnya-_nanodayo,_" bantah Midorima. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan Midorima sih.. Yah, tidak mungkin orang kaku sepertinya membaca buku tentang cinta.

"Shin-_chan_~ Shin-_chan_~"

"Takao sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" tegur Midorima, namun matanya tidak lepas dari buku itu. Diluar dugaan, ternyata buku itu berhasil menarik Midorima untuk membacanya sampai akhir.

"Jaa~ Shintaro?"

_Deg.._

Ah, Midorima tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang ia rasakan hanya wajahnya yang terasa panas dan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Jangan panggil namaku seakan kamu dekat denganku! _Baka_!"

"Eh? Shintaro peliit! Terus aku harus manggil kamu apa?"

Sang pemuda katak bingung. Ia agak risih jika dipanggil 'Shin-_chan_' terlebih lagi 'Shintaro', tetapi ia tidak ingin Takao memanggilnya 'Midorima'. Egois memang, lalu Takao harus memanggilmu apa Midorima?

Hening.

"Ne~ Shin-_chan_, kalau aku suka padamu, bagaimana?"

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.._

"Shin-_chan_?"

_**Destiny**_

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Midorima percaya pada ramalan Oha Asa. Kalau dipikir kenapa ia bisa percaya pada ramalan? Bukannya ramalan itu hanya berisi harapan palsu, kebohongan dan ilmu kira-kira yang sering kali asal?

Hm, kalau diingat.. Mungkin 2 tahun yang lalu.

Pagi itu Midorima bangun lebih dahulu sebelum ayam berkokok, seperti biasanya. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah pagi itu, di televisi yang sedang ditonton Midorima menayangkan acara ramalan zodiac. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik namun ia pikir tidak buruk juga menonton acara macam ini sekali-kali.

"Untuk kamu, si Cancer, _lucky item_ hari ini adalah jam tangan warna hitam!"

Ah, Midorima lahir tanggal 7 Juli.. Berarti Cancer. Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya. Yah, sejak dulu jam tangannya memang berwarna hitam.

"Kalau kamu memakai jam tangan warna hitam kamu akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu!"

Hati Midorima tergelitik. Orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Mana bisa ia bertemu orang seperti itu hanya karena jam tangan warna hitam?

"Aku berangkat dulu," ucap Midorima sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Lucunya sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah Midorima tidak bisa melupakan ucapan ramalan zodiac itu. Bodoh memang, orang logis seperti Midorima seharusnya tidak mungkin percaya pada omong kosong itu.

"Omong kosong," gumamnya.

Jangankan bertemu dengan _the-destined-person_, di tahun SMA ini saja pemuda jangkung itu tidak berniat untuk berteman dengan siapapun.

"Midorima Shintaro?"

Nama itu tertangkap di telinga Midorima. Namanya? Siapa yang memanggil namanya?

"Ah, maaf.. Kamu tinggi banget sih! Hahaha.." Pemuda yang menyebut namanya itu berperawakan normal, tinggi sekitar 176cm dengan rambut hitam berbando merah. Sedikit feminin menurut Midorima dan sepertinya bukan tipe yang akan disukainya.

"Hehe.. Namaku Takao Kazunari, kamu?"

Midorima terdiam. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan rekaman tentang ramalan zodiac tadi pagi terputar dalam ingatannya. Orang yang ditakdirkan, _huh_? Mungkin Midorima harus menata ulang pendapatnya tentang ramalan zodiac.

"Midorima Shintaro."

_**Oha Asa**_

_Very Bad luck_. Midorima mengerutkan alisnya. Pemuda berwarna rambut terang itu termangu sambil memegangi remote TV. Ia terpaku pada kenyataan bahwa Cancer akan mendapat nasib buruk (menurut Oha-Asa) hari ini. Selama ia mempercayai Oha Asa tidak pernah sekalipun ramalannya meleset. Masih mending kalau cuma _Bad luck_, nah ini _Very Bad Luck_. Entah dosa apa yang kemarin Midorima lakukan hingga membuatnya akan sial hari ini.

"Shintaro-_nii.._"

"_Nanodayo_?"

"Mungkin kalau ada Kazunari-_nii_ _bad luck_ Shintaro-_nii_ bisa ditangkis hihi..," ucap gadis berusia 14 tahun itu, adik Midorima.

"Atas dasar?" Midorima mengembalikan pernyataan sang adik dengan sebuah pertanyaan angkuh.

"_Maa~ _Aku dengar lho kemarin Shintaro-_nii_ bilang, 'selama ada Takao semua akan baik-baik saja'." Gadis cilik itu tersenyum sebelum berkata, "bukannya Kazunari-_nii_ sudah seperti.. ah, _lucky item_ permanen?"

"Permanen?"

"Yap, permanen. _Lucky item_ yang tidak perlu atau tidak bisa diganti setiap hari. Bagi Shintaro-_nii, _dia seperti itu, kan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Pemuda bernama lengkap Midorima Shintaro itu pura-pura membenarkan posisi kacamatanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Omong kosong," ucapnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

_**Taikutsu**_

Sudah hampir 5 jam Midorima berada di sekolah. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara atau hanya menyapanya. Sepi. _Meh_, bukannya dia sedih karena tidak ada yang menyapanya, pemuda itu sedikit merasa... aneh?

Aneh. Karena pemuda lain yang biasanya selalu berbicara tentang hal-hal bodoh disisinya tidak tertangkap oleh memori otaknya hari ini. Agak kesal, Midorima mencoba menggambar wajah pemuda itu dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau album milik pemuda itu dalam pikirannya kosong, walau sehari pun.

"Eh.. kamu saja sana yang berbicara padanya!"

Yah, walau tidak ada yang berbicara padanya tetapi beberapa kali ia mendengar bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya yang mungkin ingin menyapanya. Mungkin.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Kalau tidak ada Takao-kun, Midorima sulit untuk didekati.. Aku takut!"

_Oh, begitu.. Kalau Takao tidak ada, mereka tidak mau berbicara padaku._

Bosan... Dia merasa bosan. Tidak melihat senyum pemuda itu, tidak mendengar tawa renyah pemuda itu.. Membuatnya merasa bosan. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir berpikir,

_**"apa dunia semembosankan ini?"**_

_**Anemone**_

Senyum lebar itu terlukis di wajah Takao. Pemuda berpupil langit malam itu mengulangi kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya, "A-N-E-M-O-N-E~"

"Huh?" Berlawanan dengan sang elang. Pemuda katak ini mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam otaknya. "Kenapa dengan anemone?"

Takao membuka risleting tasnya dengan cepat.

"Untuk Shin-_chan_!" ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan satu buket bungan anemone berwarna putih.

"Huh? Untukku? Aku bukan perempuan, aku tidak butuh bunga." sang pemuda katak, Midorima, jengkel.

"Eh? Kamu marah? Ehh Shin-_chan_ mau kemana?!"

Midorima pergi meninggalkan Takao. Meskipun jengkel, pemuda itu tetap mengambil buket bunga itu huh? Dasar _tsundere_..

Ah, namun pada sore harinya Midorima melunturkan semua harga dirinya untuk mengirim pesan singkat ke _e-mail_ Takao. Sangat singkat. Hanya bertuliskan 'BAKA', huruf kapital, tanpa tanda baca. Di samping pemuda itu tergeletak sebuah buku ensiklopedia bunga. Terbuka pada halaman 10. Dengan foto anemone putih beserta sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

_**Anemone berarti ketulusan, cinta yang tidak pernah pudar.**_

_**Kazunari?**_

Takao menyukai segala ekspresi yang dibuat Midorima saat bersamanya. Senyum malu-malunya, ekspresi marahnya, _tsundere_-nya, ekspresi seriusnya ketika menonton Oha Asa. Semuanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa teman-teman sekelasnya menjauhi Midorima.

"Takao."

Bagi pemuda berzodiac Scorpio itu, Midorima adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bagi Takao bersama Midorima itu menyenangkan, mungkin ini juga berlaku bagi Midorima. _Yah_, mungkin. Meskipun jika ditanya pemuda katak itu akan menolaknya secara telak.

"Takao?"

Ah, kalau diingat beberapa hari yang lalu Takao iseng menulis surat cinta palsu dan meletakkannya dalam loker sepatu Midorima. Tentu saja Takao tidak menulis namanya di surat itu, yang ada dia menulis nama 'Hatsune Miku' di surat itu, supaya terlihat jika perempuan yang menulisnya.

Takao berharap menemukan ekspresi yang berbeda. Siapa tahu mendapat surat cinta dari perempuan bisa meng-_unlock _ekspresi baru dari wajah datar pemuda jangkung itu, walau sebenarnya dia benci jika Midorima membuat ekspresi berbeda untuk orang lain.

"Oi, Takao!"

Tapi syukurlah ternyata surat cinta itu berakhir dengan masuk ke dalam tong sampah. Midorima hanya mengerutkan alisnya ketika membaca surat itu dan tanpa pikir panjang menelantarkan sang surat palsu bersama bungkus yakisoda dan kotak susu yang telah kosong. Oh, kenapa syukur? Karena Midorima adalah kekasih Takao, jadi pemuda itu hanya boleh menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan Takao. Naif dan _selfish. _

"K-kazunari?"

"Eh?"

Sang pemuda elang terhentak kaget ketika Midorima menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah tersipu semerah tomat. Takao terlalu asik mereka semua ekspresi Midorima yang pernah ia lihat hingga tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi Midorima memanggilnya.

"Shin-_chan_, barusan tadi.."

"_Urusai-nanodayo_!"

Dan.. _backsound_ itu berbunyi dalam khayalan Takao. Seperti saat bermain game RPG.

_**Congratulation, you achieved a new expression!**_

_**Aku + Kamu = Kita**_

Midorima merasa sebal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah lebih dari 5 pesan singkat ia kirim ke _email_ Takao tetapi tidak satupun mendapat balasan! Padahal jarang sekali Midorima mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu.

"Takao.."

Midorima mengulat di kasurnya. Pikirannya melayang, beribu pertanyaan menggantung dalam kepalanya. Kenapa Takao tidak membalas pesannya? Apa Takao sudah bosan dengannya? Apa dia menyebalkan?

Oh, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Midorima takut. Takut jika pemuda yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya pergi, takut jika dirinya kembali menjadi Midorima yang dulu, Midorima yang tidak tahu apa itu 'menyenangkan' dan 'apa itu cinta'.

"Shiiin~chaaaan~"

Suara itu.. Midorima melompat dari kasurnya.. Berlari kecil menuju jendela di samping meja belajarnya. _Ah_, ia menemukan pemuda itu... dengan senyum lebar dan sebuket bunga primrose merah.

"_Baka_! Kamu pikir ini jam berapa?!" teriak Midorima dari jendela kamarnya, berusaha menutupi kenyataan jika genangan airmata mulai tertahan di kelopakya.

"Haha _gomen_, _gomen_," jawab Takao santai sebelum melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Midorima untuk turun menemuinya.

Midorima menutup jendelanya kemudian melirik cermin dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak sebelum berlari keluar kamarnya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk semua pikiran negatif yang sempat menghantuinya. Bagaimana bisa dia meragukan Takao? Orang yang telah merubah hidupnya.

"Cieee Shintaro-_nii_~ Aa _urayamashii naa~,_ kuharap juga ada cowok ganteng yang membawakan bunga untukku," celetuk adik Midorima ketika pemuda itu melewati ruang TV.

"_U-urusai_!"

"Ah, tunggu Shintaro-_nii._" Kalimat itu membuat langkah Midorima terhenti dan memasang wajah bingungnya.

"_Happy 3rd anniversary_!" Gadis itu melempar cokelat berbungkus pita merah muda pada Midorima lalu memberi aba-aba 'mengusir' pada kakaknya.

_Anniversary_? Oh bodohnya dia melupakan hari ini. Dia terlalu terpaku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak hingga melupakan hari spesial ini.

"Takao... Maaf." kalimat keluar di sela napas Midorima yang beradu.

"Eh? Maaf kenapa?" tanya Takao bingung.

"Maaf karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak hanya karena kamu tidak membalas _email_-ku."

"Eh apa yang kamu pikirkan Shin-_chan_? Ponselku tadi terinjak dan rusak haha.."

"K-kupikir kamu mulai bosan denganku.."

"Bosan? Hahaha Shin-_chan _sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau bersama Shin-_chan_ itu selalu menyenangkan. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan bosan bersamamu." Takao meraih pipi Midorima dan mengusapnya. "Dengarkan aku. Aku menyukaimu, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

Pemuda yang berpostur lebih kecil dari Midorima itu hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Midorima menatap pupil langit malamnya.

"Happy anniversary, Shin-_chan_." Takao memberika buket bunga primrose itu sebelum berkata, "apa kamu tahu apa arti primrose merah?"

Wajah Midorima berubah memerah. Ia takut.. Ia takut jantungnya akan meledak karena semua perasaan senang ini. Ia takut akan menangis jika pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak berhenti membuatnya bahagia.

_**Primrose merah berarti 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'**_

"Untuk tahun ini dan seterusnya.. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Shintaro."

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
